Truth or Dare Time!
by Shit I hate you
Summary: The gangs of Adventure Time are playing truth or dare :D


Truth or Dare Time Chapter 1

Finn and Jake is in there house making Bacon got bored"Man I'm so bored..."Finn said with a bore face while Jake in other hand is playing BMO"What do you want to do homie?"Jake ask while his eyes looking at BMO."How about we play a game?"Finn ask with a smile"What kind of game?"Jake ask looking at look at his brother with his finger on his chin "Hmmm game game game I know how about we play truth or dare?!"Finn shouted with a grin Jake nodded and stop playing with BMO"Great idea man but it will get boring if the only 2 of us will only play."Jake said with a thinks and grins"How about we call our friends Marceline,Pb,LSP,FP,Lady Rainicorn and ... man we have many friend girls i dont know if we have a guy friend."Finn said grined"How about the Ice King or Cinnamon Bun?"Jake nods"Fine man lets get on!"Finn jump hurriedly run to the door and Jake stop him"Man dont be excited finnish you dinner first"Jake said"Fine man"Finn said sadly finish eating there dinner and go to Marceline's house/cave or knock the door while Jake is in Finn's pocket shirt no one answers the door Finn knock loudly still no answer"Man I think no one is home"Jake said Finn notice theres someone in his back Finn turns around he saw Marceline with her werewolf form Finn jump in surprise while Jake is in Finn's hat hiding(how did he get there?).THe Vampire Queen laugh and turns to her original form"hahaha what are you doing here weenies?"the pale girl said"We're here to invite you to come play a game with us!"Finn said said happily "What kind of game?"Marceline ask while her right eyebrow is up"Truth or Dare."Jake said in Finn's hat Marceline giggled at the dog's scaredness"Sure guys I play with you"the Vampire Queen said "Mathmathecal!"Finn shouted with a got off of Finn's hat and go straight to Candy Kingdom followed with Finn and Marceline(Marceline is wearing a large hat and clothes from "What Was Missing").They saw a pink princess"Hai PB"both Finn and Jake said "Hai Bonnibel"Marceline said with a smirk "Greeting Finn and Jake"PB said with a sweet smile"Oh Hai Marceline"PB said with this face =_=,"So whats brings you here"PB said with a smile"Princess we're just wondering if you want to play Truth or Dare with us?"Jake said PB giggled "Sure i'll play with you"PB said"Radical"Finn said with a grin then suddenly a Cinnamon Bun appeared "hai Finn Hai Jake Hai Princess Hai Old Lady with fangs"Cinnamon Bun said everyone giggled except for Marceline with an angry look of Cinnamon Bun calling Marceline old"Hai Cinnamon Bun do you want to play Truth or Dare with us?"Finn ask with a grin"Sure Finn"Cinnamon Bun said "Math"Finn siad"Who you calling old Cinnamon Butt?!"Marceline ask annoyed with a wolf hand gonna attack Cinnamon Bun"Whoa Marcy save that for the game maybe dare Cinnamon Bun to get revenge is that right Cinnamon Bun?"Jake said with a nervous laugh"Ahh Yes"Cinnamon Bun answered with a shiver and scared look(Never knew Marceline is sensitive in her age O.o)"Fine weenie"Marceline said with a smirk turning her hand back"Ok now we go ask Lady"Jake said then an Rainbow Rainicorn in his back"Did some one call me"Lady said in korean word Jake jump in surprise(Where the heck did they came from?)"I did sweety"Jake siad blushing Lady giggled and kisses his forehead Jake blush as a tomato"Sweety we're just wondering if you can play Turth or Dare with us?"Jake said still blushing "Sure"Lady said in english .Then a purple and orange princess appeard"THe hack did you came from?!"Finn said surprisely "We're having a Tea Party here and PB your ugh room got burn sorry"the orange girl said with a nervous smile"Thats ohhh What my room is on fire?!"PB shouted and run towards her room Marceline laugh loudly "Princess we'll help you"Finn and Jake said running towards PB's room then an Icey man appeared with a penguin(Ohh glob where the heck did they came from?!)"Wheres my Princess?"the blue man said Marceline roll her eyes "hey Simon can you play Truth or Dare us"the Queen said "Sure Marceline"Ice King clap with while a boy and a dog and a pink girl got back all black Marceline laugh"hahaha What happen to you guys?"She said with a snort"Stop laughing Marceline not funny"the pink girl said ignoring the Vampire Queen's question"Make me pinky"the pale girl said smirking PB glared at the pale girl "Now now gals dont need to fight lets get on with the game!"Finn said grining everyone nodded Suddenly Finn remembers asking FP and LSP to play Finn go towards to them then he hold the orange girl's hands ignoring the pain and he starts to blush then he pose like a proposal pose then he said softly"Princess will you play Truth or Dare with us?"FP blush and nodded then Finn let go of her hand they look at eachother blushing then suddenly LSP interrupts the momment"HOW ABOUT ME FINN!"LSP said while holding her cellphone Finn Stands "Oh LSP will you play Truth or Dare us?"Finn said with a smile LSP makes an angry face"NO FINN!"LSP shout Finn frowned"Why LSP?"Finn said sadly"BECAUSE YOU DIDNT POSE TO ME LIKE WHEN YOU ASK THAT CANDLE GIRL OVER THERE"LSP said puffing her cheeks and pointing a finger at FP but FP ignored the purple girl Finn sigh "Okey LSP"Finn pose like he did to ask FP"LSP wil you play Truth or Dare with us"he said with a smile LSP blush"OH GLOB YOU SO ROMANTIC FINN WHATEVER I WILL PLAY WITH YOU"LSP said blushing Finn stands and look at everyone while LSP on the other hand talking to he bestfriend Melissa in her phone"OH MA GLOB MELISSA FINN IS LIKE TOTALLY CHECKING ME OUT!"LSP said loudly when everyone can here her then an awkward silence appeared and staring at LSP, LSP ignoring the stares from everyone,Then Finn broke the silence"Ok let the game begin!"He said grining widely.

**Sorry for being boring everyone I'm just 12 ya know review your truth or dare and I pick the lucky winner to get the chance your truth or dare will be in the story :D.**


End file.
